Son Ombre
by Lorime
Summary: Les souvenirs si frais du bonheur que lui avait laissé sa femme le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, oui elle... par moment... quand elle lui souriait il croyait la revoir de nouveau... Yoko.
1. Chapitre 1 - Illusion

_Coucou à tous! Alors voici une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis quelques temps et que j'ai enfin décidé de partager sur le site. Enjoy! 3_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1: Illusion_**

* * *

 _Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier... l'abondante neige_ _formait un sinistre tapis blanc au dehors. Le soleil avait déjà fini ses heures de travail..._

 _Notre petite maison simplement éclairée par le petit feu de bois qui crépissait sous la cheminée._

 _Face à moi, blême comme une feuille, le visage en sueur, elle se battait pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que respirer. L'évidence sonnait... il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps... les battements de son poul s'affaiblissaient, un silence inquiétant régnait dans la petite chambre._

 _Des mois d'agonie, des mois à espérer et prier que la maladie la congédie... et pourtant... la seule prière qui me venait à l'esprit à l'instant était de pouvoir la libérer..._

 _Difficile était-ce de ne serait-ce que la reconnaître, ammaigrie, cernée, chauve, vidée de toute sa joie de vivre qui faisait sa beauté antan..._

 _Il continua d'observer son épouse le regard vide... tous ces derniers mois à la voir lentement quitter ce monde... À la voir souffrir... une véritable torture..._

 _Sa main dans la sienne, il continuait insensément de vouloir se voiler la face..._

 _"Elle ira mieux... ça va aller..."_

 _L'idée de s'imaginer que sa source de bonheur depuis 5 ans déjà s'apprêtait à lâcher prise._

 _Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il continuait de baiser sa main... C'était beaucoup trop dur..._

 _Distrait par le chagrin et la douleur, il ne remarqua pas le fruit de leur union les observer silencieusement à la porte. Muette depuis bien trop longtemps, la gamine de 3 ans regardait ses parents converser tragiquement dans le silence..._

 _Cette maison était silencieuse depuis bien trop longtemps... et quand ça ne l'était pas, des pleurs résonnaient discrètement loin de tous regards..._

 _L'enfant resta tapie dans l'ombre, son jouet en main... Aujourd'hui encore personne n'allait lui conter d'histoire..._

* * *

\- Caporal? Caporal? Insista une jeune femme.

Le soldat revient à lui et observa autour de lui comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Ils étaient déjà arrivé. Et la cérémonie semblait avoir déjà commencé. Il se tourna lentement vers sa subordonnée.

\- Où sont les membres de mon escouade? Demanda t-il en descendant de la calèche.

La brunette se retourna et lui indiqua ses camarades d'un signe de main.

\- Ils sont arrivé un peu après nous mais sont tous au complet.

Le brun lança un regard désintéressé à la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner et de se diriger vers ses camarades.

\- Tiens! Levi Ackerman en costard? Je ne m'y ferais jamais! Lança Hanji en s'approchant amicalement pour le saluer.

\- Fermes la. La coupa t-il en rejetant son câlin.

\- Je t'ai sous estimé en croyant qu'après deux ans d'absence tu serais plus chaleureux! Rigola t-elle avec un tendre sourire.

Levi détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Qu'Est-ce qui te fais croire qu'une simple mission pourrait me changer...

\- Eh mais c'est qu'il ne change jamais notre Caporal? Fit une voix derrière lui.

Le Caporal se retourna lentement, Il s'agissait de son partenaire, Elliott. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui avec le même air désinvolte qu'il arborait d'habitude.

\- Alors Cowboy? C'était bien le Sud? Commença t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- C'était une mission... j'ai fais ma part. Lança t-il sèchement.

Elliott essuya un regard lourd de sous entendu.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Lev'... comment tu vas?

Son ancien partenaire le dévisagea quelque secondes avant de ruminer quelque chose discrètement et de presser le pas.

\- Vous feriez mieux de réfléchir à ce que vous allez dire durant votre discours. Parce que cette année, ce sera l'un d'entre vous qui s'en chargera... lança t-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée.

Ses camarades se regardaient tous nerveusement avant de tous se rapprocher d'Elliott qui continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle son ami venait à peine de passer.

\- Il n'est pas sérieux?! S'exclama Dorothée, la benjamine de l'escouade d'élite, qui était également la plus timide.

Hanji la rassura rapidement.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas... je vais m'en charger... ça fait 2 ans maintenant que c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Elliott se tourna vers elle avec un regard plein de gratitude. Ils étaient de loin les deux seuls qui pouvaient se dire comprendre leur Caporal...

2 ans qu'ils ne l'avaient vu et à son retour sa froideur d'antan avait encore pris plus d'ampleur. Il était tout aussi impénétrable...

\- Rassures-moi... il va rester à Rose cette fois? Demanda Hanji, alors qu'ils rejoignaient la soirée.

Elliott jeta sa cigarette nonchalamment avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- J'espère bien. Je ne sais pas encore... mais je compte bien lui rappeler qu'il a une fille ici qui l'attend depuis...

Hanji déglutit discrètement avant de rejoindre la cérémonie avec tout le reste de son escouade.

* * *

Les calèches qui transportaient les transferts venaient se garer devant l'entrée de l'imposant bâtiment.

Cette cérémonie était l'une des plus importante dans la communauté des murs. Tout le corps militaire était entièrement présent pour assister à la formation des nouvelles escouades.

Comme chaque année, les nouveaux soldats de Sina, de Rose et de Maria se faisaient accueillir dans l'armée, les anciens étaient tous présents pour assister la nouvelle mise en place des brigades.

Une jeune femme descendait à son tour de la calèche qui l'avait transporté avec plein d'autres nouveaux.

Le trajet avait été long. Entre le stresse et l'angoisse elle ne savait quoi encaisser. Cela faisait bien trop d'émotion à assumer pour elle.

\- Allez! Dépéchez-vous! La cérémonie a déjà commencé bandes de fumiers! Les escargots seront assignés à la brigade de garnison! Lâcha une voix juste derrière elle.

Anna sursauta avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu qui la dévisageait déjà.

\- Tiens! Mademoiselle joli minois veut-elle rejoindre la même brigade que moi alors? Susurra t-il sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

La nouvelle fit non de la tête en le fixant d'un air intimidé.

Et, lentement, le sourire tendre qui peignait ses lèvres plus tôt s'évapora pour laisser place à un air encore plus effrayant.

\- Et bah alors! Grouilles-toi! Les autres sont déjà à l'entrée!

Elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui avec son sac fermement entre ses mains. En effet le groupe avec qui elle était venue était déjà bien devant. Elle devait éviter de se laisser distraire par tout et n'importe quoi.

En se ruant vers les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres, elle bouscula un inconnu qui semblait également bien derrière. Il se tourna vers elle l'air intrigué alors qu'elle s'excusait déjà.

\- Vraiment désolé! S'excusa t-elle rapidement en arrangeant sa courte chevelure brune, nerveusement.

Le blond rigola avant de la suivre rapidement, elle avait filé aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu devant lui.

\- Tu es nouvelle je suppose? Demanda t-il en la rejoignant au haut des escaliers.

Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de continuer à avancer rapidement.

\- Oui! Euhhh je suis désolée! Je dois vraiment me dépêcher! Dit-elle avant de courir à l'intérieur du bâtiment et de rejoindre rapidement son groupe.

Ils étaient tous déjà en rang devant le grand rideau. Le défilé des nouveaux allait commencer.

Elle sortit rapidement son carnet de son sac avant de relire les pas exacts qu'elle devait accomplir sur scène. Elle les maîtrisait tous la veille, mais le stresse lui faisait même oublier son nom.

\- Repos! Tenez vous droit! Nous commençons! Avertit la guide avant de s'écarter tandis que les rideaux s'étiraient déjà!

\- Zut! Ça commence! Lâcha t-elle en sursautant. Elle rangea rapidement le carnet avant de placer correctement ses lunettes et sa courte frange.

On pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne devait faire aucune erreur.

* * *

L'escouade d'élite du Caporal se tenait en premier plan à observer les nouveaux démontrer leur maîtrise des principes de la brigade qu'ils allaient rejoindre.

Le salut de l'armée, La devise de l'armée et son principe absolu.

C'était une routine devenue assez ennuyeuse pour Levi, chaque année il devait subir de voir ces têtes innocentes faire semblant d'avoir conscience de dans quoi ils s'embarquaient... ces mêmes prunelles qui brillaient d'innocence allaient devoir faire face à la rude réalité qu'était "être un soldat".

"Dead Man Land" c'était le nom que les soldats donnaient à cette fonction. Vivre de guerre, de sang, de tragédie... Il en avait marre de tout le temps être témoin de jeunes stupides qui croyaient pouvoir assumer ce soit-disant devoir envers l'humanité.

\- Hey. Lança Elliott en s'asseyant à la place près de lui.

Levi lui lança un regard rapide avant de le reposer nonchalamment sur la foule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? Tu as décidé de faire le discours cette année? Lâcha t-il d'un air désintéressé.

Son partenaire l'observa longuement avant de fixer également la foule.

\- Comment ça se passe pour toi? Commença t-il le ton sérieux.

Automatiquement, Levi se ferma et son corps décida de ne pas accorder ne serait-ce que la moindre attention à cette conversation. Il savait où il voulait en venir et il n'avait aucune intention d'aller dans cette direction avec qui que ce soit... plus maintenant.

Son partenaire remarqua clairement son changement de comportement.

Il rejeta la fumée de sa cigarette avant de se rapprocher pour qu'il l'entendre plus clairement.

\- Écoutes... je sais quel genre de bâtard tu es à tout le temps vouloir la fermer quand ça va pas... à tout le temps rejeter tout et tout le monde... On te comprend tous mec... À un moment ou un autre on a tous besoin d'une putain de pause. Et je ne suis personne pour te dire quand tu dois finir ton deuil mais il faut que tu te rendes compte que ça peut plus durer...

Le Caporal se redressa brusquement avant de se tourner vers lui. Son regard était noir... clairement tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de son ami était exactement ce qu'il se refusait d'entendre.

L'air menaçant qu'il essuyait était assez effrayant pour Elliott de comprendre qu'il devait cessé à l'instant, et pourtant...

Le blond se leva et s'approcha du Caporal.

\- Ton chagrin est énorme je le sais... je la pleure toujours aussi mec... mais Katherine a besoin de toi là... ça va faire 3 ans elle-...

\- Fermes la avant que je ne déconne. Grogna t-il d'une voix faible mais dangereuse. Elliott savait à quel point ses menaces étaient sérieuses. Il n'insista pas et l'observa tristement tandis que son partenaire s'éloignait déjà vers un couloir.

\- Prend tout l'air qu'il te faut Lev'... mais tu vas finir par comprendre... murmura t-il avant de s'asseoir et d'observer les nouveaux qui avaient déjà fini leur démonstration et se faisaient désormais assigner à leurs escouades respectives.

* * *

Anna soupira longuement avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur son petit carnet, sous les regards moqueurs de ses nouveaux collègues.

\- Bah dis donc... parce qu'il y en a qui deviennent soldats en lisant des bouquins? Se moqua un grand gaillard qui la dévisageait depuis bien longtemps.

Gênée, Anna rangea rapidement son carnet avant de replacer ses lunettes correctement. Alors que le grand monsieur et ses amis continuaient de se moquer, la fille assise près d'elle intervint.

\- Tu croyais peut être qu'il suffisait de grands muscles et d'une arrogance plus grosse que son engin pour être soldat? Tu devrais peut être également prendre note... Rumeur court que les plus arrogants sont les moins instruits...

Anna retint un rire tandis que les 3 messieurs cessèrent de rire avant de les toiser méchamment.

\- Tu crois tout savoir hein? Femelle?

Et, ce fut rapide, un coup, un mouvement, et le jeune homme était à terre. La "femelle" l'observait froidement, ses poings toujours serrés.

\- Ne me sous-estime plus jamais... finit-elle en se dirigeant loin d'eux.

Elle n'en revenait pas... d'un coup de pied elle avait mit le jeune homme au sol... le dévisageant encore sous le choc, elle remarqua un objet près du jeune homme...

Anna se précipita vers l'arrogant soldat avant d'empoigner un objet qui était tombé lors de l'altercation entre les deux. Un bracelet...

Elle observa le joli objet un instant avant de se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle elle le tenait en main. Mais en relevant la tête elle ne la vit plus. Elle avait disparu.

La jeune femme se précipita vers le couloir où elle avait apercu sa silhouette en dernier.

Mais personne. Il était assez long et sombre. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait mener un couloir aussi sinistre.

La jeune femme pensa à appeler son nom mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, une petite lumière éblouît un coin au fond du couloir. Lumière assez faible... comme la lumière d'une bougie ou d'un briquet.

\- Euhh... je sais pas vraiment comment vous vous appelez mais je tenais à vous remercier pour être intervenue...

silence*

Intriguée par l'absence de réponse, elle s'approcha.

\- Euhh... c'est bien vous qui êtes dans l'escouade 12 non? Il fait sombre et je ne vous vois pas clairement...

silence*

Anna, légèrement intimidé et nerveuse à la fois continua.

\- Je suis désolée qu'il vous ait manqué de respect de la sorte... Si seulement j'avais fais quelque chose...

silence*

Elle ressentait maintenant de la peur... une aura assez intimidante régnait... une aura menaçante... elle pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

\- Je suis venue vous remettre ce bracelet... je crois qu'il est à vous... mais si vous voulez je vous le rendrais plus tard...

Insista t-elle une dernière fois en observant fixement la flamme lentement s'évaporer.

Il faisait de nouveau noir...dans ce long couloir, la seule fenêtre du couloir éclairait simplement son visage... mais appart cela elle ne pouvait identifier la personne... Le cœur de la jeune femme commença à s'affoler. Il était clair que ce n'était pas elle... mais qui était-ce donc?...

Peu lui importait... elle devait s'éloigner au plus vite. L'aura qui régnait n'était pas du tout accueillante et l'individu pouvait clairement l'identifier elle, grâce à la faible lumière de la lune qui traversait la vitre de la fenêtre.

Alors qu'elle reculait déjà, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Comme un objet qui venait de tomber. C'était certainement le briquet... que se passait-il?

Elle fit volte face en s'apprêtant à courir quand elle sentit une pression sur son bras.

\- Seigneur! Lâcha t-elle instinctivement en paniquant.

L'individu la força à se tourner et elle le découvrit enfin. Il était grand... en tenue de soldat... mais ces badges... c'était certainement son supérieur...

\- Yoko? Fit-il sous un ton assez étrange... comme choqué, rassuré, plein d'espoir...

Sans compter que le regard qu'il soutenait la mettait mal à l'aise... et pourtant... il y avait quelque chose avec ce regard qui lui donnait un air triste... elle pouvait jurer que malgré la froideur et l'aura menaçante qu'elle pouvait sentir venant de lui, une certaine chaleur émanait de ces prunelles sombres...

Qui était-ce? Et pourquoi la regardait-il avec tant d'espoir dans le regard...

* * *

À suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2 - Confusion

_Coucou tout le monde! Et de 2 pour un nouveau chapitre! J'apprécie bcp cette histoire j'espère que vous allez aimer! ;)_

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2: Confusion_**

 _Il faisait déjà jour qu'il se séparait enfin de sa nouvelle épouse. Une main posée sur sa tête reposant sur son torse nu, ils tentaient de regagner leur souffle après une nuit entière d'ébats._

 _Elle rigola_

 _\- Je ne peux toujours croire que nous sommes enfin mariés... dit-elle en posant ses yeux océan sur son mari qui l'observait calmement._

 _Il sourit avant de faire glisser sa main le long de son dos._

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas... je serais là pour te faire réaliser cela chaque nuit..._

 _La jeune femme rigola avant de se séparer de son homme et de se redresser. Elle l'observa longuement avant de sourire amoureusement._

 _\- Quoi encore... lâcha t-il en voyant déjà venir les innombrables questions que sa femme aimait tant lui affliger._

 _Elle sourit de nouveau avant de caresser sa chevelure brune en descendant le long vers sa joue. Il était juste trop beau..._

 _\- Quoi? Répéta t-il mais cette fois avec un air moins ennuyé._

 _Elle rigola._

 _\- Pourquoi si sérieux? Je ne peux plus contempler mon propre mari en paix? Le taquina t-elle_

 _Il roula les yeux au ciel avant de rigoler à son tour._

 _\- Tu pourrais être sérieuse pour une fois Yoko?_

 _\- Pourtant je le suis... insista t-elle en prenant sa main avant d'y déposer plusieurs baisers._

 _Levi se redressa et observa sa femme à son tour._

 _\- Quoi? Demanda t-elle_

 _Il sourit discrètement..._

 _\- Tu as l'air différente... lança t-il sans la quitter des yeux..._

 _Elle rigola_

 _\- Comment ça?!_

 _Il continua_

 _\- Tu as l'air..._

 _\- Heureuse? Suggéra t-elle_

 _Il sourit_

 _\- Je crois..._

 _Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur son doigt avant de se mettre à le lécher sans le quitter du regard. Un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions._

 _Son époux l'observa longuement avant de laisser échapper un rire dépassé._

 _\- Vous souhaitez vraiment tomber enceinte madame Ackerman... lâcha t-il sérieusement avant de s'approcher dangereusement d'elle._

 _Elle rigola avant d'accepter son étreinte._

 _\- Je t'aime Levi..._

 _Et une nouvelle fois il la fit sienne... leur première journée mariés avait été un marathon... sans se douter que déjà en elle se concevait une petite preuve de leur amour..._

* * *

 _Levi en avait juste marre que tout le monde tente de le convaincre qu'ils savaient ce qu'il traversait. Certes cela faisait déjà 2 ans et demi que sa femme les avait quitté... Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé plus que lui... non personne..._

 _Il ne serait jamais celui qui viderait son sac ou éclaterait en sanglots devant tous... et certainement pas devant son enfant..._

 _\- Elle a besoin de toi..._

 _Il avait encore plus besoin d'elle... mais le veuf ne pouvait que s'interdire de se présenter devant sa fille dans un état aussi lamentable... elle était la seule en ce monde appart sa feu-épouse qui l'avait vu verser des larmes... il devait apparaître devant elle prêt à aller de l'avant..._

 _Il voulait l'encourager à passer à l'étape suivante... ouvrir un nouveau chapitre de sa vie... faire son deuil... et pourtant... il s'en sentait toujours incapable..._

 _La vue de sa fille triste ou en larmes lui ferait de nouveau perdre la raison et il le savait... il ne pourrait jamais lui faire face si il ne passait pas à autre chose..._

 _Et pourtant... comment passer à autre chose quand la douleur était toujours là? Elle avait laissé sa marque dans son âme et ne partirait jamais nulle part. Partout il allait il l'avait en pensées._

 _Là même encore il pouvait se jurer de la voir en face de lui..._

 _Attendez..._

Yoko?...

La jeune femme le toisait de manière incrédule. Pourquoi Yoko se tenait-elle là face à lui? Pourquoi? Était-ce encore une illusion dont sa conscience était coupable pour apaiser sa douleur?

Il saisit son bras... non... ce n'était ni un rêve ni une illusion...

Elle était bien là... devant lui...

\- Excusez-moi! Lâcha la jeune femme en tentant pour la énième fois de retirer son bras de son empoigne.

À ce moment, l'illusion de son parfait visage se reforma légèrement en un visage plus jeune et plus petit... ce n'était pas Yoko...

Elle était petite de taille, grâce à la faible lumière de la lune il pouvait constater derrière ses lunettes ses yeux d'amandes. Elle portait la tenue des transferts... ce n'était définitivement pas Yoko... comment avait-il pu croire, un seul instant... c'était la preuve qu'il n'était pas prêt...

Anna observa longuement le monsieur d'un air abasourdie... elle n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer.

Peut être avait-il trop bu? La jeune femme s'apprêtait à l'adresser quand il s'éloignait avec indifférence.

Elle se retourna

\- Euh...

\- Oublie ça. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. La coupa t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Décomposée, la jeune femme prit une minute pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer... elle vint à la conclusion qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'explication plausible.

Alors qu'elle tentait de remettre ses idées en place, elle reconnu la jeune femme de plus tôt. Elle se hâta vers elle.

\- Euhh! Vous avez laissé tomber ceci! Cria t-elle comme pour qu'elle la remarque.

La brune la reconnu également et lui sourit.

\- Ah merci! J'allais justement vérifier à notre table si je ne l'avais pas égaré dans les alentours.

Anna lui sourit en lui remettant son bijou.

\- Merci énormément pour l'intervention... Je n'aurais certainement pas été capable de me défendre comme vous l'avez fait.

\- Erica! Pas vous! Erica... et Dieu comme c'est intimidant d'être vouvoyé... On doit certainement avoir le même âge alors évitons les étiques. Rigola t-elle

Anna lui rendit son sourire.

\- Moi c'est Anna, et pour l'âge je ne sais pas trop. J'ai 23 ans et v-... et toi?

Erica rigola encore avant de lui prendre le bras et de l'entraîner vers les foules.

\- J'en ai 25. Alors? Pourquoi tu as choisis la brigade d'exploration? Lança t-elle en se servant un verre.

\- Eh bien... je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un...

\- Quelqu'un? Comment ça? Genre quelqu'un-

\- Un ami... il a quitté Sina il y 5 ans pour devenir soldat... depuis plus de nouvelles...

Erica se tourna vers elle avec un regard sérieux avant de s'avancer vers elle...

\- Tu sais... la brigade d'exploration n'est pas vraiment une option nécessaire si tu cherches ton ami... Là dehors... il y a des titans... la mort... et-

\- J'en suis consciente... Mais je lui dois cela... alors je dois le retrouver.

Sa camarade l'observa longuement avant de hocher la tête.

\- Très bien... nous avons tous différentes raisons de vouloir rejoindre le "Dead Man Land"...

\- Le quoi?

Erica rigola

\- Mon frère dit que c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent. C'est une terre dangereuse là dehors... il faut te préparer... Tiens d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup! Lança t-elle en se tournant vers un jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Anna le reconnaissait, c'était le soldat qu'elle avait bousculé plus tôt. Il semblait également la reconnaître vu la grimace qu'il faisait.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout Jean! C'est pas cool! Lui reprocha Erica en le saluant.

\- Désolé... j'avais un problème à régler avec mon escouade. Tiens... finit-il en observant Anna avec un sourire.

Erica leur lança un regard suspect.

\- Vous vous connaissez?

\- Non - Oui! Firent-ils en même temps

La jeune femme les toisa encore plus suspicieusement.

\- Je ne dirais pas que bousculer un inconnu est synonyme de le connaître... se justifia Anna le regard confus.

Jean pouffa

\- Mais nous nous sommes vu!

\- Ça ne veut rien dire Jean! S'ennuya sa sœur.

Anna retint un rire sans se douter qu'au loin une ombre ne la quittait pas des yeux.

* * *

C'était comme la revoir dans ses fraîches années... qui était cette jeune femme? Elle ressemblait traîts pour traîts à sa feu épouse... Appart la courte chevelure brune et les lunettes on pouvait facilement la confondre avec sa femme...

Il se tenait là depuis bien des minutes à l'observer, sa cigarette en main.

Une situation assez gênante... Dans son illusion et son désespoir il avait cru que c'était elle... Yoko... 3 ans qu'elle était morte et pourtant son visage lui revenait en conscience toutes les 10 minutes.

Vivre sans elle était assez difficile... Cette jeune femme ne faisait rien pour arranger sa peine qu'il croyait avoir déjà abandonné.

Alors qu'il continuait à la fixer discrètement, Hanji le rejoint à l'étage.

\- Caporal! Nous allons commencer le discours.

Un dernier regard en sa direction et il fit volte face pour retourner à ses occupations.

* * *

\- Nous demandons l'attention de tous! Nous avons des invités très importants ce soir! Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir accueillir chaleureusement l'escouade d'élite de la brigade d'exploration.

La foule se tourna vers la scène. Lentement Anna s'avança également avec ses nouveaux camarades. Ils étaient six... 4 hommes et 2 femmes. La femme qui faisait le discours semblait joviale et amicale vu le nombre de blagues insensées qu'elle lançait sur les titans et sur le fait d'être un soldat.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait toute l'attention de Anna. Là, juste à la droite de cette femme se tenait l'homme avec qui elle s'était trouvé dans une situation bien étrange.

Elle se tourna vers Erica.

\- Qui est-ce? Demanda t-elle en pointant discrètement le Caporal du doigt.

Il regardait le vide, semblant complètement désintéressé de toute la cérémonie.

\- C'est le Caporal Levi Ackerman... lança Jean en observant calmement la scène.

\- Caporal? S'interrogea Anna

\- Oui... le Caporal de la brigade d'exploration. C'est lui qui se charge des missions les plus rudes et les plus difficiles.

\- On se doute bien pourquoi il est dans l'escouade élite de la brigade. Conclut Erica

\- Ouais... c'est un gros poisson ce mec... il est juste pas humain... dans toute son escouade ça doit franchement être le seule qui peut tuer une horde de titans sans l'aide de qui que ce soit...

\- Impossible... laissa échapper Anna en dévisageant le Caporal avec admiration.

\- Pourtant si... continua Jean. Il a été chargé de nettoyer la zone Sud du mur avec quelques subordonnés il y a trois ans... il est le seul qui en est revenu vivant...

\- Eh bah... lâcha Erica en continuant de grignoter... Il a l'air tellement...

\- Seul... finit Anna

Erica et Jean la toisèrent.

\- Hein...

Sans le quitter du regard elle continua...

\- Il a l'air triste...

\- Euh... non il a l'air "Rigoles avec moi et je te tranches en 4678 morceaux" rigola Erica

Erica pouffa de rire tandis que Jean plaça une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

\- ... Tu es médium? Demanda Jean

Anna se tourna vers lui

\- Non pourquoi...

\- Il y a 3 ans il a perdu sa femme... depuis... il paraît qu'il est devenu doublement plus effrayant et distant...

Erica cessa immédiatement de rigoler tandis qu'Anna reposa son regard sur lui. Il la regardait.

Non... il la fixait... Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de la regarder qui la mettait mal à l'aise... elle détourna rapidement le regard alors qu'ils descendaient de la scène. Le discours venait de clore la soirée...

Elle venait de rejoindre la Brigade d'exploration et tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser était qu'il serait son supérieur... elle devait également oublier leur échange plus tôt...

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Eh Anna ça va? Tu devrais allé à l'infirmerie... lui suggéra Erica le regard inquiet.

Elle avait fait une chute durant les entraînements et sa jambe avait prit une couleur violette inquiétante.

\- Je voudrais bien t'accompagner mais je suis la prochaine à passer.

Elle la rassura

\- Vas-y. Façon c'est pas trop loin je peux me débrouiller.

\- T'es sûre?

\- T'inquiètes pas! C'est pas bien méchant! Insista la brune avant de tenter de se redresser.

Erica lui vint rapidement en aide. Elle saisit son bras et l'aida à se tenir debout.

Fixant sa cheville, elle se tourna ensuite vers elle.

\- Ça a vraiment l'air douloureux... tu es sûre? Je peux appeler un...

\- Kirschtein! Mademoiselle Erica Kirschtein! C'est votre tour! Lança l'entraîneur qui la cherchait du regard.

Anna la poussa légèrement.

\- Vas-y! Je vais bien trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider devant.

Son amie l'observa un instant avant de disposer à contre cœur.

\- Je te rejoint dès que j'ai fini! Lança t-elle en rejoignant les autres.

Anna l'observa un instant avant de s'éloigner tant bien que mal. Depuis qu'elles avaient rejoint la brigade d'exploration elles ne faisaient que ça... s'entraîner et encore s'entraîner... elle avait miraculeusement réussit ses examens physiques pour rejoindre la brigade mais c'était toujours assez dur pour elle de s'adapter à tous ces efforts physiques...

Dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant avant de lancer un regard derrière.

Il était assez évident qu'elle n'avait rien d'un vrai soldat... elle était une très mauvaise coureuse, elle était dernière en endurance et ses compétences de combat n'étaient pas aussi impressionnantes que les autres...

Elle avait déjà entendu plusieurs collègues commenter sur son manque de talent...

\- Si elle peut pas survivre sur un terrain comment elle va survivre devant des titans? Avait dit un collègue juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Vexée, Anna toisa sa cheville avec irritation. Elle ne devait pas céder. Elle devait tenir bon... devenir plus forte...

La jeune femme se redressa et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. La salle était vide...

Elle s'avança tant bien que mal en analysant les alentours.

\- Euh... y a t-il quelqu'un?

Silence*

Elle referma la porte de l'infirmerie avant de marcher vers une fenêtre qui était ouverte et laissait passer le vent et les rayons de soleil. Un rideau blanc dansait sur le rythme du vent... Une belle image qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

Mais alors qu'elle observait le rideau, elle remarqua qu'une personne se tenait derrière celui-ci. À observer au-dehors...

Elle s'avança discrètement pour identifier la personne.

C'était une petite fille. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune valsant avec le vent sur ses petites épaules. Une petite robe jaune mettait son teint pâle en valeur.

Alors qu'elle l'observait, la gamine la remarqua. Surprise elle recula instinctivement.

Anna se sentit mal de l'avoir effrayé.

\- Non non Non... n'ait pas peur... je suis juste une nouvelle patiente qui cherche à soigner mon petit bobo... explica t-elle en pointant sa cheville du doigt.

La petite la reluqua longuement avant de s'avancer avec un soupir.

\- Infirmière Elena n'est pas là. Elle est en pause. Répondit-elle en s'avançant vers elle.

Arrivée en face d'elle, Anna remarqua juste à quel point elle était magnifique. Un petit visage en coupe, de grands yeux bleu et une frange assez maladroite s'arrêtant à peine sous ses sourcils. Quelques tâches de rousseur se démarquaient sur son petit nez pointu.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici. Elle n'en n'a pas pour longtemps. Dit-elle en lui indiquant un lit vide.

Lentement Anna s'allongea dans le lit alors que la gamine s'approchait déjà de son pied avec des lunettes un peu trop grandes pour elle.

Cette image l'amusa et elle rigola.

\- Alors Docteur? De quoi suis-je souffrante? Demanda t-elle un sourire amusé.

Les lunettes glissèrent une nouvelle fois de ses petites oreilles et elle abandonna pour se tourner vers elle avec un sourire.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Docteur Kathy! Et pour votre bobo je dirais que c'est dû à un rhume!

\- Un rhume!? S'exclama Anna avant de pouffer de rire. Elle en riait si fort que sa respiration s'évaporait. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se remettre de la situation assez amusante dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Se redressant elle continua de rigoler légèrement avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de les poser sur la table de chevet près du lit.

\- Je doute qu'un rhume puisse causer un méchant bleu de la sorte docteur Kathy! Ajouta t-elle avec un rire léger.

Mais alors qu'elle regardait la petite avec un sourire, elle remarqua que celle-ci avait cessé de sourire.

Elle l'observait, ses yeux grands ouverts, le choc pouvait se lire sur son visage... en quelques secondes elle vit ses yeux bleu accueillir des larmes... elle pleurait? Mais pourquoi?

\- Je suis de retour! Alors Kathy as-tu réussi à...

La nouvelle arrivante observa la situation avec un regard ébahi. Anna l'accueillit le visage confus...

Elle lança un regard à sa protégé et constata que celle-ci ne quittait pas la patiente des yeux.

\- Kathy!

Revenant brusquement à elle, la petite se tourna vers sa nounou avant de se ruer derrière elle et d'enfouir son visage dans sa blouse en retenant ses larmes.

Posant une main sur la tête de sa protégée, l'infirmière posa de nouveau un regard sur la patiente.

Tout... elle ressemblait traîts pour traîts à sa feu-meilleure amie... Peu importait qui elle était mais... ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée qu'elle et Levi se rencontrent... il piquerait de nouveau une crise.

Elle prit la gamine dans ses bras avant de l'isoler dans la pièce à côté. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, le regard plus chaleureux.

\- Désolée pour plus tôt! Alors, que puis-je pour vous?

La jeune femme l'observa un instant avant de remettre ses lunettes.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

Elena lui sourit avant de continuer.

\- Elle va bien... vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Par contre ce vilain bleu ne présage rien de bon...

Avec un soupir Anna toisa de nouveau sa cheville

\- Je sais bien... mauvaise chute... mais un petit massage et ça passera non?

\- Euh non... cette vilaine tâche noirâtre là signifie qu'il y a une rupture quelque part... il y a du sang à l'intérieur qu'il faut qu'on libère... sinon j'ai peur d'un caillot ou pire d'une infection... je vais vous transférer au corps médical... après une petite opération vous serez bonne pour quelques jours au lit. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas... ça veut dire qu'on passera un long moment ensemble... conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire avant de soupirer.

\- À peine une semaine et je suis déjà hospitalisée...

Elena rigola avant de prendre place près d'elle.

\- Mais je tiens à demander... C'est quoi votre nom? Je veux dire nom de famille?

Anna lui lança un regard intrigué.

\- Rudmond pourquoi?

\- Alors vous venez de Sina? C'est un nom peu commun par ici...

Prise de court Anna hocha toutefois la tête.

\- Pourquoi vous demandez?

\- Vous ressemblez étrangement à quelqu'un que je connais... je voulais simplement vérifier. Sourit-elle

Anna s'adossa avec un soupir.

\- On dirait que je ressemble à beaucoup de femmes par ici... on m'a fait le même coup il y a quelques jours...

Cette remarque attira toute l'attention d'Elena qui se tourna lentement vers elle.

\- Qui?

Anna rigola avant de continuer.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom... mais c'était à la cérémonie... Un homme qui était certainement un de mes supérieur m'a arrêté et m'a appelé par le nom de quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Qui? Insista Elena en se levant soudainement.

Surprise Anna l'observa un instant avant de réfléchir.

\- Je ne connais son nom... mais d'après mes collègues il serait le Caporal de la Brigade d'exploration...

Elena posa une main sur son cœur le regard inquiet.

\- Vous l'avez revu?! A t-il tenté de vous revoir? Ou...

\- Loin de là... je ne l'ai revu depuis cet incident... il a comme disparu...

Elena soupira avant de fixer le vide. Son regard en disait long mais Anna n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait... son visage était si commun ici à Rose?

De son côté Elena se faisait un sang d'encre pour son ami, se doutant bien de comment il aurait réagir à la vue d'un clône de sa femme...

Elle continua de ronger ses ongles nerveusement, ne se doutant pas que Katherine derrière le rideau observait discrètement les deux femmes parler.

Ne quittant pas Anna des yeux... son visage lui était si familier... mais elle n'arrivait à recoller les morceaux... qui était-ce?

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Levi avait reprit du service au QG. Après trois ans rien n'avait vraiment changé. Toujours les mêmes activités, toujours les mêmes routines... toujours les mêmes putain de journées qui se répétaient encore et encore.

Depuis son retour il passait la plupart de son temps sur le toît du grand immeuble où se trouvaient ses bureaux. Il avait vue sur tout le QG.

Observant les journées débuter exactement comme elles finissaient, le Caporal avait perdu tout intérêt à se trouver ici... Sa vie était devenue un cycle ennuyeux de mêmes fourberies chaque jour...

Et pourtant, il y avait, malgré l'ennui fracassant de ses journées une petite source qui le distrayait...

Rejetant la fumée de sa cigarette Levi laissa ses yeux suivre la jeune femme comme un émant. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il l'observait discrètement, loin de tout regard...

Il ne s'approchait jamais trop près... se contentant de la regarder pendant des heures. C'était une bizarre situation... lui même se trouvait stupide à le faire et pourtant, dès qu'il avait du temps libre il s'isolait pour analyser tous ses moindre faits et gestes.

Le premier jour, il avait été assez stupide pour la confondre avec Yoko... mais depuis quelques temps... en la regardant bien... elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa femme... sa manière de parler, ses expressions... son rire... tout faisait d'elle une tout autre personne.

Et pourtant... dès qu'elle souriait... dès que cette femme souriait il ne voyait plus que Yoko...

Retirant son regard d'elle il se tint fermement la tête.

\- Elle n'est pas Yoko... elle n'est pas Yoko.

 **\- En effet!** Fit cette voix mesquine qui lui revenait en conscience chaque fois qu'il tentait de regagner un peu de bon sens.

\- Pas toi! S'écria t-il en s'accroupissant, tenant sa tête fermement, la mâchoire serrée, cette douleur inconnue le torturait de nouveau.

\- **Yoko est morte. Elle est partie... et toi... tu es toujours aussi misérable à t'accrocher au seul espoir que ta femme serait toujours là quelque part.**

\- La ferme...

 **\- Tu agis comme si tu n'avais pas de responsabilités. Depuis ton retour tu n'as pas tenté de revoir ta fille. Ça en dit long sur-**

\- Ferme la j'ai dit! Cria t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de supporter l'affreuse brûlure qu'il ressentait dans ses boyaux...

\- **Et te voilà là... aussi misérable qu'il y a 3 ans, à vouloir te créer une nouvelle Yoko. Quand est ce que tu vas grandir? Grandis! Tourne cette putain de page!**

\- La Ferme! Répéta t-il en se redressant brusquement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

La douleur s'en allait toujours dès que cette voix avait finit de le mettre dans tous ses états.

La respiration agitée, il observa le ciel qui lui faisait face un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser les rayons de soleil et le vent le réconforter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, calmé, les deux mains sur les rebords en fer, il revint à la contemplation de la jeune femme. Mais cette fois elle avait disparu... où était-elle?

Intérieurement tout en lui criait de la retrouver... c'était une sensation étrange... comme si il perdait de nouveau sa femme... cette impuissance qu'il avait ressenti revenait le frapper de plein fouet...

Ridicule? Certes. Mais il ne pouvait le contrôler. Même si sa conscience et sa raison lui criait de cesser cette fixation sur sa subordonnée, son chagrin, sa douleur... son deuil poussaient ses yeux à ne vouloir voir que ce qu'il voulait: Yoko.

Où était-elle passée?

Et de nouveau une nouvelle crise guettait sa porte... il était loin... mais alors là très loin de faire son deuil...

3 ans et il ne pouvait toujours croire qu'elle avait disparu... Non...

\- Elle est là... elle est revenue à moi...

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3 - Past Catching Up

_Ouuh! Je suis super heureuse! J'ai eu des revues! Merci beaucoup à **savage0potato1** et **Landos** qui ont commenté! ça fait chaud au __cœur!_

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3: Past Catching Up_**

* * *

Il pleuvait. Anna se tenait là dans son lit à fixer le plafond avec ennui. Elle s'était faite opérer la veille et depuis elle était désespérée... Erica passait ses épreuves et ses entraînements haut la main et elle se doutait qu'elle allait la voir très rarement... Jean faisait parti des quatrième années qui étaient allés en exploration vers des zones classées "infectées" de titans.

Et quant à elle, elle se doutait bien que vu sa fracture et le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir sa peau se déchirer au moindre mouvement, elle serait clouée au lit pendant bien longtemps.

La jeune femme sortit de la contemplation du vide en remarquant une silhouette qui la guettait derrière un lit.

Ce petit jeu durait depuis quelques heures déjà... depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait remarqué que la petite protégée de l'infirmière l'observait fixement.

C'était une situation assez gênante mais elle se doutait bien que la petite n'osait s'approcher pour une raison ou une autre.

Soupirant, Anna lança un regard à la gamine qui se cacha automatiquement.

\- Orh allez! Kathy... je m'ennuie à mourir... tu veux pas jouer avec moi? Ou euhh... je sais pas moi... me raconter une histoire? N'importe quoi pitié... ce silence me torture... finit-elle avec un soupir désespéré.

Mais la petite resta dans l'ombre. Elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de s'approcher d'elle.

Déçue, Anna détourna le regard quand, quelques minutes plus tard Katherine lui faisait face. Arborant un regard curieux...

\- Comment comptes-tu jouer si tu es malade? S'enquit-elle après un moment de court instant de silence.

Anna rigola, rassurée qu'elle ne veuille bien passer du temps avec elle.

\- Eh bien on peut peut-être jouer à des jeux faits pour les malades comme moi non? Tu n'en connais pas?

La gamine s'écarta avec un regard intrigué.

\- Infirmière Elena a dit que tu dois te reposer.

\- Mais je ne fais que ça, je dors tellement que monsieur Sommeil me fuit... fit-elle ennuyée.

La gamine rigola avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Sous le regard intéressé d'Anna.

\- Alors je vais raconter une histoire qui va rappeler monsieur sommeil? Quelle genre d'histoire il aime monsieur sommeil? Celles qui font peur?

\- Surtout pas! Monsieur sommeil a peur des histoires effrayantes pourquoi pas une histoire de princesse ou quelque chose pour charmer monsieur?

\- Très bien...

Et sur cela, les deux passèrent la matinée ainsi à rigoler et à échanger.

* * *

\- Entrez! Lâcha la voix grave de Levi tandis qu'Elena fit son entrée dans son bureau avec un sourire.

Il retourna rapidement à la contemplation des documents qu'il avait en face de lui. Se doutant de la raison de sa visite.

\- Bonjour quand même! Monsieur "ça fait trois ans que j'ai vu Elena mais on s'en fout la vit continue" rigola t-elle en prenant place dans le siège en face de lui.

\- D'après ce que je vois tu te portes assez bien pour me faire des reproches alors qu'est ce qui t'ammènes?

La blonde rigola un instant avant de le fixer.

\- Tu as maigrit

\- N'est-ce pas une bonne chose?

\- Ça ne l'est jamais dans ton cas.

\- C'est toi qui le dit. Mais...

Il se leva pour ouvrir les fenêtres de son bureau avant de continuer avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Mes conquêtes pensent exactement le contraire.

Elena rigola avant de continuer.

\- C'est drôle. J'ai cru entendre qu'on te surnommait "Le moine" au Sud tellement tu ne parlais que très rarement à une femme.

Démasqué, Levi s'alluma une cigarette

\- Tu aurais au moins pu essayer de me laisser avoir raison cette fois.

\- Ce n'est pas écrit dans mon contrat. Le taquina t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il sourit discrètement avant qu'un silence lourd ne prenne place dans la salle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup communiquer. Les deux se connaissaient assez bien pour pouvoir converser simplement avec le regard.

S'accoudant sur la table de travail de Levi, sa main sur sa joue, Elena effaça son sourire de ses lèvres pour laisser place à un air plus sérieux.

C'est alors qu'il prit la parole après avoir rejeté la fumée de sa cigarette pour la énième fois.

\- Comment elle va? Demanda t-il simplement, en écrasant sa cigarette dans son cendrier.

Elena l'observa longuement avant de répondre.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux... Ça fait 2 ans qu'elle souffle ses bougies sans son père mais enfin à quoi tu joues? S'emporta t-elle soudainement.

Levi n'était pas le moins du monde surpris par son élan de colère. Il la connaissait pour être quelqu'un qui ne savait pas vraiment mesurer ses paroles selon la situation...

Il lâcha sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de soupirer longuement en fixant le plafond.

\- Elle doit déjà avoir perdu quelques dents de lait non?

\- ... Ne fais pas la sourde oreille!

\- Tu lui a lu mes lettres? La coupa t-il calmement.

Elena l'observa un long moment avant de soupirer.

\- Bien sûr... répondit-elle soudainement calme. Et depuis qu'elle apprend à lire elle les relit d'elle même. Finit-elle avec un sourire.

Avec le fantôme d'un sourire, le Caporal se rassit dans sa chaise.

\- Je dois travailler Elena...

\- Levi...

\- Je dois... commença t-il en levant des yeux ennuyés vers elle... Travailler. Finit-il le regard vide.

L'infirmière hocha la tête avant de le quitter.

Elena partie, Levi s'adossa dans sa chaise, le visage enfouit entre ses mains...

C'était trop dur... beaucoup trop dur.

Il mourrait d'envie de revoir sa petite fille... mais un poids dans son ventre lui interdisait d'apparaître devant elle avec cette mine affreuse... il se refusait de pleurer de nouveau devant elle...

Elle lui manquait terriblement et pourtant... voilà qu'il partirait bientôt pour une nouvelle mission de quelques jours.

Le travail lui permettrait d'oublier la douleur.. d'oublier le manque qu'il ressentait... sa petite...

\- Bientôt Katherine...

* * *

\- Échec et mâts! Jubila Kathy, victorieuse.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai essuyé la défaite 3 fois d'affilé! Rigola Anna en s'adossant, impressionnée.

La gamine courait dans toute la chambre en criant victoire. On pouvait dire que ça faisait assez longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi joyeuse.

\- Tu joues beaucoup aux échecs avec tes amis? Demanda Anna la regardant humer un pot de fleurs avec bonne humeur.

La petite se tourna vers elle, son sourire effacé.

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis ici... il n'y a pas d'enfants au QG.

\- Mais ne vas-tu pas à l'école ? S'étonna Anna

\- Je suis des cours à domicile. Mon papa ne souhaite pas que j'aille dans une école publique.

\- ... Mais si tu n'as pas d'amis avec qui jouer... tu ne t'ennuie pas?

Katherine s'approcha avec un sourire gaie.

\- Plus maintenant! Infirmière Elena passe la majeure partie de son temps libre à jouer avec moi et puis y a toi maintenant! Finit-elle avec une main posée sur la sienne.

Anna lui rendit son sourire mais l'observait tristement. Une petite aussi solitaire... c'était triste à voir.

\- Et ton papa alors? Où est-il?

À la question, la petite hésita un moment avant de lui répondre.

\- Père est quelqu'un d'important ici... il est tout le temps en mission donc on ne se voit pas souvent... Mais il m'envoit des lettres de temps à autre! Sourit-elle

Elle alla rapidement vers une table de chevet avant de revenir, un paquet de lettres en mains.

\- Chaque semaine je reçois une lettre de lui... il me raconte ses aventures au Sud et comment il combat les grands méchants des murs!

Anna rigola en l'observant sortir ses lettres et lui montrer.

\- Dans cette lettre! Il me dit que la forêt des hauts arbres est un lieu magnifique mais à la beauté trompeuse. Il dit que les arbres sont les abris des titans et les fleurs sont empoisonnées. N'est ce pas intéressant?!

Elle observa la petite avec un sourire rassuré. Lorsqu'elle parlait de son père, elle devenait toute rayonnante.

\- Mais alors? Et ta maman? Fait-elle également partie de l'armée? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire

Mais le sourire de la petite s'effaça. Elle fixa le vide quelques secondes avant de reposer ses yeux bleu sur elle.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ma maman... Elle était malade et...

\- Je suis désolée Kathy... La coupa t-elle gênée. Je n'aurais pas dû mentionner...

La petite sourit étrangement avant de s'accouder contre son lit et de lui sourire.

\- Je suis bien contente que nous sommes amies... Pas vrai? Nous sommes amies maintenant non? Demanda t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête avec curiosité.

Anna la fixa quelques secondes avant de lui sourire. Elle la trouvait juste adorable.

\- Bien sûr que nous sommes amies.

\- Katherine? l'interpella une voix derrière elles.

La petite se retourna et accouru vers le monsieur encore étranger à Anna. Il était blond... grand de taille. Il lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'avait aucune idée de là où elle l'avait vu. Était-ce lui son père? Se demanda t-elle. Mais la petite la contredit rapidement.

\- Oncle Elliott! Lâcha la petite en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il la saisit rapidement avant de l'observer avec un sourire tendre.

\- Ouh! Mais ce que notre petite étoile a bien grandit depuis! Lâcha t-il en s'avança dans l'infirmerie. Comment tu vas?

La petite continuait de l'embrasser avec gaieté.

\- Je mange bien mes légumes maintenant! Je prend 6 ans le mois prochain vous y serez n'est ce pas?

Il rigola avant d'arriver devant Anna. Il semblait juste l'avoir remarqué. Mais sa réaction n'était pas aussi étrange que toutes les autres personnes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer depuis son arrivée ici. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui sourire.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle. Lança t-il calmement.

La petite rejoint rapidement Anna avant de continuer à discuter.

\- Elle s'appelle Anna! C'est mon amie! Pas vrai Anna?

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de se tourner vers le monsieur qui lui faisait face.

\- Je suis bel et bien son amie. Enchantée. Fit-elle avec politesse en remarquant qu'il portait également des badges qui signifiaient un rang plus élevé que le sien.

\- Eh bien je suis heureux d'enfin rencontrer une amie à Kathy. C'est bien rare par ici. Dit-il en souriant.

La petite se renfrogna

\- Sûrement parce qu'ici il n'y a personne de mon âge et que tous mes amis sont tous des gens très importants qui ont toujours des choses très importantes à faire.

Elliottt et Anna éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

\- Je suppose! Lança Elliott.

Le monsieur resta un long moment avec elles. Il discutait de tout et de rien avec la petite. Et, elle semblait différente lorsqu'il était là. Plus joyeuse, plus bavarde. On aurait dit qu'elle était sortie de sa bulle pour un court instant. Elle savait bien la petite timide mais tout cela semblait s'être évaporé en un instant.

Anna aurait facilement pu penser que c'était son père si elle ne lui avait pas dit le contraire. Cependant, au cours de leurs longues conversations, elle avait noté que par moment le monsieur la fixait elle dès qu'elle regardait ailleurs, ce qui la laissa perplexe.

Lorsqu'il disposa la petite avait toujours l'air aussi joyeuse.

\- Tu sembles beaucoup aimer ce monsieur lança Anna

La petite lui sourit

\- Oui! C'est le grand frère à ma maman! C'est mon oncle! Il est très gentil, il avait l'habitude de me rendre visite à la maison après mes cours à la maison. Il venait constamment avec des cadeaux, des friandises, des livres et plein d'autres trucs.

Anna lui sourit.

\- Vraiment? J'en aurais peut être besoin, d'un de ces livres pour moins m'ennuyer durant mes journées quand tu seras suivie à domicile.

Kathy la fixa un instant avant de hocher la tête. Elle repartit vers la table de chevet avant de revenir avec un sac de voyage.

\- Bon... Je n'ai pas vraiment de bons livres d'adultes que tu pourrais trouver intéressant... Je n'ai que des contes... Mais c'est bien tu sais! Essaya t-elle en sortant des petits livres de lecture d'à peine quelques pages.

C'est à cet instant qu'Anna se souvint que la gamine avait à peine l'âge de lire correctement. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je lirais volontier ces contes mais je crois que je les aurais fini avant ton retour...

La petite grimaça en réfléchissant avant d'essuyer un regard illuminé.

\- Tu sais à l'étage il y a la bibliothèque où on peut trouver plein de bons livres! Fit-elle en allant rapidement ranger ses effets.

\- Oui mais comment rejoindre l'étage dans mon état? Sauras-Tu choisir ce qui me plaît?

\- Infirmière Elena a des chaises roulantes pour les patients qui ne peuvent pas se déplacer. On peut en prendre une non?

\- Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de sortir de cette salle.

\- Ce sera rapide! Et ça te permettra de prendre un peu l'air non?

Anna lui sourit. En effet une petite escapade interdite hors de cette salle qui puait le désinfectant lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle hocha la tête avant se redresser. Se mettre dans cette chaise roulante allait être rude mais elle ferait tout pour sortir de cette salle. Au moins elle pourrait un peu en apprendre sur les coins de cet énorme bâtiment.

* * *

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te demander de cogner avant d'entrer? Lâcha Levi froidement, adossé dans son fauteuil. Le regard rivé sur le plafond, sa cigarette en main.

Hanji s'assit dans le fauteuil en face avec un sourire.

\- La mission s'annonce assez difficile. Je voulais discuter des derniers termes avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux y aller tout seul. À l'Ouest il y a moins de titans qu'au Sud... On n'a pas besoin de partir tous ensemble pour une mission aussi facile.

Hanji le toisa grossièrement.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce nouveau Levi arrogant au point de négliger le travail de groupe et les missions assignées à notre escouade. Lâcha t-elle sur un ton un peu trop sec, ce qui poussa Levi à détacher ses yeux du plafond pour la regarder. Elle était énervée. Ce qui était assez rare à voir chez Hanji.

Malgré son observation, il sourit.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Levi. Elliott m'a apprit que tu voulais t'y rendre seul et j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je devrais obéir à cet ordre.

\- Parce que je suis ton Caporal. Donc ton supérieur et tant que je le serais tu devras obéir aux consignes que je donne.

\- Arrêtes tes bobards. Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu fais tout pour te mettre dans des situations face à la mort volontairement. Tes tendances suicidaires tu les gardes hors du travail. Je suis là pour faire mon boulot moi! Non seulement celui de soldat mais également celui d'amie!

Levi se leva soudainement et sortit de son bureau avec nonchalance. Il voyait déjà ce long discours sur comment vivre le deuil et comment il était stupide de ne pas avancer depuis. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'entendre ce discours pour la énième fois. Il se retira rapidement de la salle malgré les interpellations de Hanji dans son dos.

\- Quand tu auras fini. Refermes la porte de mon bureau merci. Lâcha t-il avec indifférence avant de marcher nonchalamment dans les couloirs.

Il en avait juste assez de tout le temps devoir justifier ses actions, que tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui. Oui, savait pertinemment que la mission allait être rude mais il ne supportait juste pas la présence de tous ces gens qui le connaissaient. Il en avait marre que tout le monde tente de le fixer... De le soigner... De l'aider. Que tout le monde s'inquiète. Oui. Il était veuf... Oui il le vivait mal... Et cela restait son problème.

Il était le seul propriétaire de ses sentiments et de ses souvenirs avec sa femme. Si il décidait de ne pas tourner la page c'était bien son problème. Pourquoi soudainement tout le monde semblait avoir mal pour lui? Pourquoi dans tout ce bâtiment, chaque regard posé sur lui était plein de pitié et désolé?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait atteint le troisième étage où se trouvait la bibliothèque. C'était assez rassurant de savoir que la plupart des gens dans la salle ne le connaissaient pas. Ces mêmes regards tristes à son égard... Personne de nouveau ne pouvait connaître sa vie privée... non?

Il se décida d'aller vérifier.

Faisant son entrée dans la grande salle, la plupart des nouveaux l'observaient avec admiration et se levaient pour le saluer tandis que les autres le regardaient, intimidés. On pouvait dire que son nom sonnait des cloches chez certains tant on le disait redoutable sur le terrain.

\- Monsieur! Le salua un jeunot les joues rouges... Il était visiblement très nerveux et intimidés.

Le Caporal ne s'arrêta même pas pour le saluer. Tout était devenu tellement fade. Son travail... ses relations avec ses camarades... ses amis... sa fille... Il se sentait mal... Changé... Apparaître devant eux tous... Assumer leurs regards désolés... il ne voulait pas. Il devait faire mieux... Il était décidé à prendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour se consoler. Tuer cette voix qui lui revenait chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aller de l'avant... Il devait faire tout... Et pour ça. Il avait besoin d'être loin de tous. Partir... Prendre de nouveau l'air pour se soigner.

Cette mission... il allait se défouler. Tuer tout ce qui bouge. Déverser sa colère sur les titans... Leur infliger la pire mort sans personne pour le gêner ou pour le retenir... Il devait aller seul... Il reviendrait... Il avait parfaitement conscience que Katherine l'attendait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Elle lui manquait terriblement mais...

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage de la bibliothèque réservée aux escouades de rang 3 et plus, il se figea. Son corps tout entier se tourna en glace... Il ne voyait plus rien autour. Juste cette image-illusion qui causait à son cœur de battre comme atteint d'une maladie incurable.

Il serra le rebord en fer de l'escalier en reconnaissant Katherine. Elle avait grandit... beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi elle poussait toujours des dents... les avaient-elle maintenant toutes? Le cœur affolé, il se retint de crier son nom ou de lui courir après et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle était belle... elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Yoko. La petite souriait, un livre en main. Cette image le fit également sourire, et alors qu'il l'observait fixement, une présence derrière elle s'approchait en chaise roulante, un sourire sur les lèvres également.

Il n'eut pas de mal pour la reconnaître... Cette jeune femme... ce sosie de Yoko... que faisait-elle avec Kathy? Pourquoi la petite semblait-elle aussi heureuse à ses côtés ? Pourquoi, en les observant comme ça... Il pouvait parfaitement se repeindre les derniers moments que sa femme avait passé avec leur fille... en chaise roulante, des livres de conte en main et le sourire... Ce satané sourire...

Non... Elle n'était pas Yoko. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se voiler la face... Non il fallait qu'il s'éloigne rapidement. Une dangereuse nostalgie le noyait déjà et il se savait impuissant face à ce genre d'élan... Il allait céder. Ce qu'il s'interdisait depuis. Il devait...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'étage à la hâte, il remarqua qu'Elliott se tenait devant lui. Lui barrant ainsi le chemin. Il le fixa un instant avant d'observer les deux filles au loin.

\- D'après ta tête je suppose que c'est cela qui t'as poussé à prendre une décision aussi risquée? lâcha t-il calmement en regardant les filles qui discutaient et souriaient calmement.

\- Pousses toi! Lâcha t-il d'un ton bien trop élevé.

Elliott ne bougea pas et reposa les yeux sur lui.

\- Non.

Levi sentait la colère monter. Il détestait cette manie que son ami avait de vouloir l'aider quand il ne le désirait même pas, et ce même quand ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- J'ai fais mes recherches... Cette jeune femme... Elle n'est pas d'ici... Elle est de Sina. Donc il n'y a vraiment aucune chance qu'elle soit apparentée avec moi et Yoko.

\- Pousses toi de mon chemin Elliott. Insista t-il. Ne voulant plus rien entendre.

Mais celui-ci persista.

\- Je l'ai vu à la cérémonie la dernière fois... J'ai vu ta manière de la regarder... Tu la confond avec Yoko... Tu laisses son apparence te tromper que peut être... Mais il n'y a pas de peut être Levi.

Ne supportant pas un seul mot sortant de la bouche jeune homme, il se détourna, prêt à descendre les escaliers et sortir de la bibliothèque à l'enjambée, quand il la vit.

Au bas de l'escalier, elle le fixait, les yeux et joues rougis par les larmes... Un livre en main... La gamine le regardait en retenant ses larmes... Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour s'exprimer, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir.

C'est à ce moment que cette jeune femme s'approcha lentement de la petite. Observant la scène confuse. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la petite avant de reconnaître Levi. Les deux se fixèrent un instant. C'était comme si à cet instant elle venait de réunir toutes les pièces du puzzle...

ça y es... Elle allait aussi les regarder avec ce regard plein de pitié et désolé. Non... Pas elle... ça lui donnerait l'impression que Yoko également les regardait... NON...

Il s'apprêtait à détourner le regard quand il la vit serrer la petite dans ses bras, et le fixer avec un tendre sourire. Elle souriait... Pourquoi?

Et... Pourquoi son sourire ressemblait-il autant à celui de Yoko? Pourquoi... Il avait l'impression que là... en cet instant... Yoko leur faisait face... Et les consolait? Les rassurait que tout allait aller bien?

Yoko?

\- **Est-ce bien toi...**

La jeune femme continuait de lui sourire avant de lui tendre la main. L'invitant à venir étreindre Kathy... Moins un et Levi allait de nouveau pleurer. Mais non... Il se l'était interdit. Il devait affronter cette situation... Pour elle... Il la revoyait enfin... Après toutes ces années à jouer à cache-cache.

Il descendit les marches d'escaliers, une à une... se préparant intérieurement à devoir affronter une mer d'émotions toutes aussi détestables les unes que les autres... Mais il s'apprêtait également à retrouver sa petite Katherine... et Yoko?

\- **Ce n'est pas Yoko... arrêtes...**

\- Si...

* * *

 _À suivre_


End file.
